DEMONS
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Five kids must save the world from Five Demons planning on rebuilding there Kingdom.If you want to see characters in here then put the in your comment. Read and review
1. The Legend

**Hi everyone. This is D.E.M.O.N.S Is you want to know what it means then go to my profile and look at it. Here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my O'Cs and most creatures the appear in the story**

"_Long ago there were Five beings who ruled all who live in the world either Human or Magic." Five beings appear but there faces are unseen. All five of them had an evil grin on there Face._

"_One being ruled over the Land and Earth." A Being made of Rock appears and creates mountains which destroyed a village below. The Being name was Pokong, Demon Warlord of Earth._

"_One who ruled over the Seas and Lakes." A Being made of Water and Ice appears on top of a giant wave and drowns thousands of villagers. The Beings name was Kazorn, Demon Warlord of Water._

"_One who ruled over the Sky and wind." A being made of wind appears and creates a tornado destroying a near by farm. The Beings name was Flyzore, Demon Warlord of Wind._

"_One who ruled over the Volcanoes and Fire." A being made of Lava appears and Sets fire to a forest destroying everything in the forest. The beings name was Tizune, Demon Warlord of Fire._

"_And One who ruled over all who were Dark and evil." A Being made of Darkness appears and summons countless numbers of Demons to invade a villige. His name was DarkHeart, Demon Warlord of Darkness._

"_These beings ruled over everything and no one was able to defeat them." Thousands of soldiers march towards The Five Demon Warlords ready to fight them. They all smiled evilly and everything went black._

_All of the soldiers have been killed. One soldiers try's to reach for his spear but was then impaled by a Ice sword. All five of them Laughed evilly as they look on at the countless soldiers heading towards them to kill them._

"_But one day a being made of Light appeared and fought the Demon Warlords. The warlords where defeated." The warlords lay on the ground Looking up to The Light Being that defeated them ._

"_The Light Being entrapped the souls of the Warlords in Five statues and send them away to Five locations where they will never reach there elements. But if any of the statues touches the element they control they will arise and find there brothers to rebuild there Kingdom." The people and magic beings cheer as the Demon Warlord are gone._

"_The Light being disappeared put his soul into five children who fight the Demons that worked for the Demon warlords. These Five people are destined to Defeat the Five Demon Warlords if so ever they ever arise again." Five people are standing on a hill as the sun set._

**Well that it for today chapter. I really hope you like it. I'll try to update soon. Read and Review. See ya.**


	2. The First Demon

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait I had alittle bit of writers block. So here it is the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Date: August 13, 1945**

**Location: Sun Stone Canyon, Africa**

**Time: 4:30 pm**

A canyon in the middle of a desert is seen. Small river below and the walls are incrusted with Crystals. A truck and a couple of jeeps are riding on a path leading to the bottom. The truck and jeeps stop by the river and a man walks out. A man with Fire red hair steps out from one of the Jeeps. He is wearing a black coat and black Boots. His name is Axel (Kingdom Hearts).

"Alright People This is the location of what Where looking for. Remember just take the statue nothing else." Axel tells to the workers. As the workers search for the Statue a car drives up behind Axel. As Axel turns around the car transforms into a green and black robot with a white face and red eyes. His name is Lockdown (Transformer: Animated).

"I showed you the location now I want what you promised me" Lockdown said lifting up his hook hand. Axel smiled and one of the workers walked up to them with a crate behind him. The worker was Zabuza (Naruto). Axel opened up the crate and in it was robotic parts.

"Here is your reward for helping" Axel says to Lockdown. Lockdown smiles and takes the crate, "Thanks for the Business hope you have a pleasant day." after that Lock down walks away leaving the canyon.

A man Goth kid with red hair and goggles was walking through the canyon looking for the statue. His name was Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown). "I don't know why I'm here I'm an evil boy genius and yet I'm stuck in a canyon working for a man I don't know looking for some stupid statue." Jack mumbled as he kept looking.

Jack was about to give up and head back when he falls through a hole in the ground. As he fell he screamed and hit the ground. "Ow" Jack said in pain. Jack got up and brushed himself off and then he saw something. Jack walked over to it and saw a statue.

"Good now that I found the stupid thing I can go home" Jack said as he walked towards the statue.. Jack the took out a ruby and pointed it at the Statue. "Ruby of Ramses!" jack yelled out. A beam shot out of the ruby and hit the Statue, But nothing happened.

"What gives this thing must be broken" Jack said while shaking the ruby. Jack looked at the statue and found that a piece of it was missing. Jack looked to the ground looking for the missing piece. Jack looked by the ground by the statues feet and found what looks like s crystal made of black rock.

"Hmmm well I don't think I'd get paid if the statues broken" jack said and picked out the piece. Jack then placed the stone piece inside the hole of the statue. Then the clouds started to form blocking out the sun and bringing Darkness.

"What the hell going on?" Axel asked himself. Some of the workers panicked and started to run away. "The dark one has arrived" one of the workers screamed. Back with jack the whole underground room turned dark and jack started to scream. Then Jacks screams stopped suddenly.

Something dark then arouse from the hole in the grounds. "Finally after century's of being trapped down below the surface of the earth I for I DarkHeart have finally been awaken from my slumber and now I shall awaken my brothers and rebuild the Kingdom of the Demons and rule this world" DarkHeart says as he raises his hand causing thunder and lightning a happen. DarkHeart then disappeared into darkness

**Well that's it for today's chapters. Let me tell you a couple of things I wanted the story to go.**

**1. I originally wanted to have the Demon Warlords be awaken by coming in contact with there elements but I couldn't because The Demon warlord of Darkness (aka DarkHeart) element was Darkness and I couldn't be able to work with that.**

**2. All the Demon Warlords have different elemental powers. They also have the powers to turn people into the element they controlled, But the wind elemental can turn a person into his element or a creature with wings.**

**So that's it for the explanation. Read and Review.**


End file.
